AstroNuts
AstroNuts is an upcoming British-American computer-animated satirical science fiction comedy film, produced by Warner Animation Group and Locksmith Animation (in conjunction with Media Rights Capital) and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film is directed by Adam Campbell-Sing from his own screenplay, and stars the voices of John Boyega, Steve Carell, Ana de Armas and Michael Peña. The film follows a charismatic career criminal as he forms an uneasy alliance with a group of extraterrestrial outlaws to commit heists while under pressure from an evil warlord and powerful crime figures. Animation services were provided by DNEG. AstroNuts will be theatrically released in the United Kingdom in 2D and 3D on September 16, 2022, and a week later in the United States. Synopsis In the 23rd century, Earth has been split into multiple planets, all collectively known as the Galactic Federation. At its center is Alpha: a sprawling sun-soaked metropolis full of self-help gurus, criminals, starlets and fading celebrities, once the envy of the cosmos, now struggling to stay afloat in an era of mysterious dark threats, economic uncertainty and cheap reality TV. Amidst the turmoil, five very different criminals plot their own chances of survival and success: Zayne West (John Boyega), a master thief, whose biggest job is a lot more difficult than it would be; Kowalski (Steve Carell), Zayne's trusted partner in crime; Suarez (Ana de Armas), a pizza delivery girl, who finds herself in the middle of the criminal underworld thanks to a predictcament; MC Clip (Michael Peña), a violent bounty hunter driven by the extreme amount of money of targets; and last but not least, the one and only, Teeny-Weeny, the lovable, non-binary partner in crime of Clip. When a dangerous, evil threat emerges, the group risks everything in a series of daring and dangerous heists that could set them up for life. Cast Main characters *John Boyega as Zayne West, an trained thief and leader of the group. He is a descendant of The Great Zayne West, who is regarded as the greatest outlaw in the galaxy. *Steve Carell as Kowalski, an expert hacker and Zayne's partner and best friend, who raised him at a young age. *Ana de Armas as Suarez, a pizza delivery girl who joins Zayne's group after being imprisoned for a crime she did not commit. She flies a jet pack. *Michael Peña as MC Clip, an hot-headed and overweight bounty hunter and mercenary. *Teeny-Weeny, the accomplice of Clip, a mute, non-binary member of a small, nomadic race. Instead of spoken dialogue, the character communicates through British Sign Language (BSL). Supporting characters *Ken Jeong as Jasper, a penguin who serves as O.G.M.'s slave and bodyguard. *Ben Mendehlson as Octus the Unhinged, Pierre's foul-mouthed cephalopod lieutenant and Zayne's archenemy, who serves as the film's secondary, later primary antagonist. *Brian Tyree Henry as Mabu the Malicious, a Troll ally of Pierre who is a feared intergalactic hunter. *Rebel Wilson as Boumbolina the Surprisingly Pathetic, an obese bear-like creature, who is another of Pierre's lieutenants. *Will Forte as Pierre la Pierre, the supreme leader of the Syriza empire, and the film's primary antagonist. *Peter Dinklage as the Old Gray Mare (O.G.M.), one of the last surviving members of the original Red Lotus Society, a 1,000-year old, reclusive crime lord. *Topher Grace as Kurt, a journalist for the Intergalactic Times, who serves as the film's narrator. *David Burrows as Professor Gunk, a Stephen Hawking-like pile of garbage, who is another of O.G.M.'s slaves. Production Development Casting Music Release See also Poll What do you think of this idea? Great idea! Ok. Bad idea! Category:2022 Films Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:Locksmith Animation Studios Category:Media Rights Capital Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Science fiction films Category:Comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Films set in the future Category:Heist films Category:Comic science fiction Category:British films Category:British animated films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Adam cs's ideas